


A World With Two Suns

by A_Marie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marie/pseuds/A_Marie
Summary: Monty and Harper share what happened during the journey to find a new world with two suns.





	A World With Two Suns

Bellamy and Clarke stood at the large window, staring at this new world that Monty found for them. They were both aware of the gravity of the situation, Monty had entrusted them with this knowledge first, he knew that they were the true leaders of the 100 and now this new group of settlers would need leaders with the experience of a journey to a new world.  Jordan carefully watched the two as they stood together and thought back to his father’s words.

 

_“Bellamy and Clarke are the only two people who don’t realize that they are the ½ to each other’s whole.  Your mom and me? We have nothing on the connection between Bellamy and Clarke.”_

 

Jordan continued to stand there, he had one remaining message for Bellamy but his dad had been adamant that Clarke not see it until after Bellamy. When they finally decided to leave the window, Jordan caught Bellamy before he left the room.

 

“Bellamy?”

 

Bellamy turned, “Yeah?”

 

“I have one more video, my parents said to have you watch it without Clarke.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s not good.”

 

Bellamy took a deep breath, “Ok.”

 

Jordan quickly made work of the buttons and before Bellamy could say anything, a young Harper and Monty appeared on the screen.

 

“Hi Bellamy.” Harper chirped out.

 

“Hi Bellamy.” Monty moved his hand in a slight wave, causing Bellamy to smile.

 

“You’re probably wondering what we need to tell you.”

 

“We didn’t want to do it with Clarke in the room because she’s not going to be happy.”

 

“We don’t know where the future is going at this point.  We were supposed to wake you a few years ago but the planet is not inhabitable yet, and we don’t know if it ever will be.”

 

“I’ll say it straight.” Harper’s smile faded, “You need to wake Octavia up before you wake anyone else.”  Bellamy looked at the screen hesitantly. “I know you didn’t expect that to come out of my mouth, but it’s the truth.  You’ll need her.” 

 

Monty picked up when Harper got quiet. “Madi is no longer the Commander.”

 

Bellamy turned quickly to Jordan, who nodded to the screen in front of them.

 

“I know you’re wondering what that means or how we know.” Bellamy nodded his head, “You guys were in cryo about 2 years when her pod started to have alarms go off, we didn’t know if we should wake her or wait and see what happens.  Her vitals went off the charts, she went into seizures and we had no idea what was happening but all of a sudden, it stopped.  It took 3 days but she eventually settled down and we didn’t wake her because everything changed, all of her vitals, her scans, it all changed.  I ran some tests and it appears that the Commanders, the flame, are dead, it short circuited from the cryo. I don’t know what will happen when she wakes up.”

 

Harper quickly took up the story, “So that’s where Octavia comes in.  You need her, for as horrible as the things she did are, she can lead people.  She is a leader, more than we ever gave her credit for.  You need her to maintain order when everyone wakes up.  I know she’s your sister and it’s something we all wanted, something we wanted to give Jordan, but were unable to.  You have something we all wished for and we need you to trust her and follow her.  Your survival depends on it.”

 

“Bellamy, you need to tell Clarke, she needs to hear it from you.  Play her this video if she needs confirmation from us but you should tell her first.  Jordan has access to all of the scans and vitals we were able to save from Madi’s time in cryo. We uploaded them to the med bay – she can run any tests she needs from there.”

 

“One more thing,” Harper half smiled, “Give Octavia a chance, we’ve talked about it and she made impossible decisions and she bore it so her people didn’t have to.  When we lived on the Ark and then on the ring, we saw the stars and the Earth, Octavia lived under the floor on the Ark and then we left her under the floor in the bunker. It’s bound to drive anyone a little mad, don’t you think?” Harper’s eyes teared up, “We love you. We’ll talk soon.”

 

The video cut off and Bellamy turned to see Jordan standing with tears in his eyes, having watched his mother and father with wonder and awe.  Bellamy knew what it was like to lose a parent but he had a sister and friends, Jordan was their responsibility. His whole world died while they were sleeping.

 

“I don’t know how – .” Bellamy started and stopped.

 

“You’ll know.” Jordan took one last look at his parents before turning the video off.  He sat down in front of the computers and went back to what he was working on.

 

“How long have you been awake?”

 

“10 days.”

 

“You’ve been alone for 10 days?”

 

“No. I’ve had all of you.  I’ve had videos that my parents made for me.  I’ve had the new planet and the ship – my parents left directions on what needed to be done when we woke up.  If we weren’t in the right place or something went wrong, I would have gone back to cryo.”

 

“Were they happy?”

 

“Mom and Dad? Yeah, they were so happy.  They said it was the best decision they ever made, they found peace, they had me and they lived to help you survive.”

 

“Thanks Jordan. You remind me so much of your parents.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Bellamy walked through the ship, finally finding Clarke standing by Madi’s pod. “Clarke, we need to talk about Madi.”

 

“What about Madi?” Clarke didn’t like the look on Bellamy’s face; it was the look that said nothing good was going to come out of his mouth.

 

“Madi has changed, she’s not the Commander.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke looked at Bellamy puzzled, “What are you saying Bellamy?”

 

“Cryo-sleep changed her, it short circuited the flame. You can’t wake her until after you check her records.  Monty and Harper saved all of the information from her pod.  I don’t know if she’ll even wake up – it was bad Clarke.”

 

“No, you’re lying.  What are you trying to do Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice started to rise, “Is this your way of getting back at me for disagreeing with you?  Do you to get back at me for wanting to save our people, even if it was at the expense of others? Guess what Bellamy, they all made it onto the ship, and we survived 125 years.”

 

“It’s nothing like that Clarke, you need to hear it from Monty and Harper, see the information, let it sink it and try to figure out how to save Madi, if it’s not too late.”

 

Clarke turned and headed to the bridge, back to where Harper and Monty told them about the new world and where Jordan showed them the world with 2 suns.  Jordan looked up from the console when they walked in.

 

Clarke stared straight into Jordan’s eyes, “I need to hear it from them.”

 

Jordan nodded and brought the video up and Clarke stood frozen as she listened to Monty and Harper tell them about Madi. She turned to Bellamy.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“Wake my sister.”

 

“No. No. Bellamy.”

 

“Clarke, there are more people on this ship who have followed her than that even know who we are.  We need her.”

 

“Says who?”

 

 “Monty and Harper.” Clarke fell silent. “Yes, they knew we needed someone who can bring everyone together.  We may not agree with how she did it, but Octavia saved her people, she kept them alive.  Now we need her to do it for us too.”

 

“NO.  There has to be another option.”

 

“No, there is no other option.  This is why Monty and Harper stayed awake.  They wanted to save us and Octavia is the only way they found.”

 

Clarke and Bellamy stood glaring at each other.  Jordan could finally see what his parents meant when they said they challenged each other but also cared for each other more than they wanted to admit.

 

Clarke turned to leave the bridge.

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“I’m going to save my daughter.”

 

“Clarke, -“

 

“I won’t be there when you wake her up.”  Clarke turned to walk out.  “Not after what she did.”

 

“We need to figure out a plan once Octavia is awake.”

 

“We’ll figure it out then.”

 

Bellamy nodded and watched as Clarke left, he nodded to Jordan and headed to the room full of people depending on them for survival. Bellamy stood and looked at all of the beds; he hoped that Monty and Harper knew what they were asking him to do. He pressed a few buttons and waited.

 

Octavia’s cryo-bed started to warm up and Bellamy watched as the top opened and Octavia started to come to life.  She blinked her eyes a few times before focusing on Bellamy. “Hey big brother, we meet again.”

 

“Hello Blodreina. We meet again.”

 

“Bell.” Octavia pushed herself up and looked at all the beds still in cryo. “What’s going on?”

 

“Blodreina will save our people.”

 


End file.
